


Steve's Place

by Erandri



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Background Character Death, I'm Sorry, McDanno if you read into it, Originally Posted on Tumblr, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: Danny opens his restaurant





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by episode 7.18

“So, are you Steve?” a woman asks him, leaning on the bar and looking at him with a heat in her eyes. She’s gorgeous with her dark brown hair falling in curls around her bare shoulders, wearing a dress low cut enough to be teasing but not indecent. He’s seen her watching him as he flitted around the restaurant all night, catching her glances every now and then and a few years ago he would have flirted with her, said some cheesy line like _for you, I could be anyone_. But that was a few years ago.

“No, I’m Danny,” he tells her, trying to keep a small smile on his face. It’s hard, though, when he discovers that even after a year it still hurts to hear the question.

_\---_

_He knows what the doctor’s going to tell them as soon as he walks into the waiting room, can see the burden of the truth in the slump of his shoulders, and his heart sinks. Kono must have figured it out too because he can hear her start to cry next to him, soft little sobs that absolutely break his heart but he can’t take the time to comfort her because the doctor is calling his name._

_He stands in front of the doctor on shaky legs, watching as he tries to choose the right words until finally the doctor just says “I’m sorry” and Danny crumples. He drops gracelessly to his knees and pain shoots up his body but it’s not enough to overcome the numbness that the words cause him. He feels the doctor lifting him off of the floor, leading him back a couple steps to a chair and he tries to help but his body doesn’t want to cooperate._

_“You can see him, if you’d like,” the doctor says and it’s absolutely the last thing that he wants, but he knows that he has to do it._ _The team follows him into the basement and up to the doors of the morgue but they don’t follow him inside, letting him have one last moment alone with Steve._

_The medical examiner is waiting for him when he enters and she draws back the sheet covering Steve just enough so that he can see his face before she respectfully leaves. There’s no injury to Steve’s face but he knows that if he pulled the sheet back just a little more he would see the damage, the cuts, and bruises and eventually, the fatal gunshot wound. He takes Steve hand and rests a shaky hand on the top of Steve’s head, pressing a kiss to his forehead and wiping away the tears that have fallen with his thumb when he pulls away._

_He feels like he needs to say something, to tell Steve again that he loved him, but he can’t get any words out beyond the lump in his throat. After a few minutes, he hears the door open again and Kono gathers him into her arms, turning him so that he can cry on her shoulder and he can’t hold it back anymore. He can feel Kono’s sobs as she holds onto him and the heavy weights of Chin and Lou’s hands on his shoulders trying to support him. Steve’s hand is still in his, cold and lifeless, and Danny breaks._

_\---_

_The governor gave the team a month off under the pretense of having to figure out who would be the new leader, but they all knew that it was to give them more time to grieve. When they enter the offices together on their first day back, everything is exactly the same and yet so different. For a second he almost expects to see Steve, sitting in his office and waiting for them to show up, but when he looks the room is empty, the desk chair pushed in exactly the way Steve always left it._

_As head of Five-0, technically it’s his office now, but he turns into his old office and shuts the door behind him, not ready to face the memories._

_He doesn’t last a week before he fills out a letter of resignation and delivers it to the governor. When he tells the team he sees nothing but support for his decision. It’s been hard on all of them, Five-0 is what brought them together and made them ohana, but they all know that it’s hit Danny the worst._

_“It’s okay, Danny,” Kono assures him, taking his hand and squeezing it and for the first time, he thinks that maybe now it could be.  
_

_\---_

_It shouldn’t be, but the call from Steve’s lawyer is still a surprise. He, Mary, and Nahele were Steve’s only beneficiaries and all of his assets have been divided between the three of them. The lawyer explains to him that the house and all of the assets within it are going to Mary for her to do with as she wants while the Silverado, as well as a decent sum of money, goes to Nahele. He then explains that the considerable remaining balance of Steve’s accounts and the Marquis go to Danny and he can’t help but laugh because even in death Steve is still torturing him with that damn car._

_\---_

_It takes him five months after retiring to figure out what he want’s to do. He’s going through the last of Steve’s stuff, a box of personal items from the office, when he sees the napkin doodle. Steve had drawn it at dinner after the case with the uranium bomb, sketching out a restaurant design for him and saying “You need to have the lettering big._ Steve’s _right across the top of the building so that everyone can see it.”_

_“And what are those things?” He had asked, pointing to two boxes down at the bottom of the picture.  
_

_“Spotlights, so you can read the sign,” Steve had explained matter-of-factly.  
_

_“Babe, you’ll be able to read a sign that big from space. You won’t need spotlights,” he laughed, but Steve just smiled and kept on drawing, explaining to him all the necessities that he would need for a good restaurant and Danny listened, adding bits and pieces and making fun of Steve’s more ridiculous ideas until they were falling asleep in their chairs._

_\---_

_Finding the perfect building is hard and his real estate agent is a saint for putting up with him through the whole process. The down payment and the repairs use up most of Steve’s money but with a lot of help from his ohana, and a lot of surprisingly useful business tips from Kamekona, he opens his doors two months after he signs the lease._

\---

“So then who is Steve?” the woman asks him as his attention is drawn to the front door where the entire ohana has just walked in. A waitress shows everybody to a private table in the back and he waves to them as they all file past him. When he turns back the woman is looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“He’s someone that I loved very much,” Danny tells her, leaving the bar to go celebrate his first year in business with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Some happy things not in this story:  
> \- Grace loves to work at the restaurant when she gets older  
> \- Danny uses the kitchen to teach Grace and Charlie how to cook the old family recipes  
> \- Danny cries when he goes to get the Marquis and it fires up right away. He drives it to work every day  
> \- Steve's napkin drawing is hanging in a frame behind the restaurant bar right next to a picture of the whole ohana  
> \- Mary and Joan move into Steve's house and Danny visits them all the time. Joan loves the beach  
> \- Steve's is a five-star restaurant and becomes one of the top restaurants in Hawaii  
> \- The team has a family dinner at Steve's every single month  
> \- Danny looks after Nahele for Steve
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://www.erandri.tumblr.com)


End file.
